Favourite
by Curimuch
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow! I can't believe I managed to get a Tales of Graces section up on this site! That's...so awesome~ It feels so strange to be the first story on here too-maybe because I love Graces so much. Well...anyways, this story is post-game based strictly on the wii Graces and not Graces f.  
**

Short days always felt much longer than they really were to Richard; even as an adult in recovery after Lambda. The feeling had existed since childhood when he first met Asbel Lhant as a twelve year old prince. His friend Asbel was an eleven year old trouble maker, son of the feudal lord. Despite Asbel's high social ranking the two of them were still meant to be separated because Lhant brought trouble wherever he went. Still, the younger friend always found a way to him and it inspired Richard to find ways to get to Asbel, even by hiding under a poofy green hat and under the guise of 'Tiger-festival'; a silly name he still held dear. A small smile formed over his weakened and bruised features at the memory and of course a warm feeling along with it.

Even though he was battered and bruised in bed he still found a way to be happy; memories. Memories that made his heart swell in happiness and emotion and his cheeks color in peachy ever so lightly. It's not the first time he's been in this situation, neither was it the first time he used memories as relief. He sighed, thankful he wasn't in as much pain anymore. What he felt now didn't really compare to a few days ago when he was still a mutated person. After settling that and getting back home he has been in bed rest. With the help of Sophie and Cheria healing talent, his body was beginning to recover just fine. There was only so much the magic could do, the rest was up to his own strength and the support of the others around him; namely Asbel Lhant's.

Currently he was patiently waiting for the return of Asbel to keep him company. He liked no other's company more than his. Even when Lhant sat still, the area felt alive. The young king was tired of his encounters with Asbel being so short and hoped that now they would be able to spend much more time with each other. He tried bending his legs upwards as he thought about walking to that tree with Asbel, but he groaned in pain at the action; they were still painfully stiff. He sighed and frowned at his covered legs, it was almost worrying as if he would never walk again at this rate.

"Ah, your highness, you shouldn't try budging just yet. It's only been two days, you know..."

The troubled man's heart skipped at the concerned voice of, "Asbel..." His beloved friend came into view and nodded with a kind smile in reply. Richard's golden brown eyes softened upon sight of Asbel and his kind smile. It made him forget his recent pain and relax more.

"Are you doing alright, your highness?" Asbel asked, resisting the urge to casually lean on the foot of the bed. He was still hardwired from school to be professional with the king, even if he was friends with said king in the past.

"I'm fine..." Richard replied, a frown slowly creeping its way back onto his features. Distance felt like it was already growing between them and he was hardly here for a minute. The professionalism and physical distance felt so unwelcoming; it was like interacting with any other person, not someone who he held with such feeling and importance like Asbel. He felt he couldn't bring it up again, that 'favor' he asked for way back when they reunited in the cave. He felt like a burden and it hurt a little bit that Asbel had forgotten and felt the need to put himself below him like this; it went against everything in childhood. Richard's blonde brows furrowed as his frown deepened; his body done this subconsciously.

Yet, it was already eating away at him not making this said.

"Your majest-"

"Richard."

"Huh- I-"

"Richard. That is what you will call me," he was stern as he stated this, and resisted the urge to bite his bottom lip for being moderately sharp with Asbel.

"R-right... I'm sorry," Asbel apologized and nervously brushed some of his brown hair back.

"Or Tiger festival."

Asbel was caught by surprise at the mention of 'Tiger festival'. He thought, "Oh how embarrassing!" As his cheeks colored in a bit at the reminder of his younger self. He murmured, "Oh that..I'm surprised you remember that..." He chuckled afterward. Richard nodded and smiled in reply. Asbel on the other hand sheepishly smoothed his hair down and replied, "I was a pretty bratty kid, really..."

"Please stop being so formal, Asbel. It's...unlike you," he added and batted his thick eye lashes that would surely do a good job to catch any slipping tears.

"Well...I wouldn't say, 'unlike me'... I grew up to be formal... But..."

"I...supposed that is true..." Richard murmured and puckered his bottom lip. "I'm sorry for the things I've said, then. You're right...we change as we grow older..."

"Richard, it's alright. We've been separated for several years!" Asbel reassured his troubled friend. "I'm here again!"

"Right," he replied mid-thought. "We could...'Catch up'?" He asked, trying to be casual in hopes it'll pick things up.

"Yeah, sure," Asbel replied with a wide smile and sat on a plush stool near the bed.

Richard smiled and sighed, "I'm glad..." His smile was a coy one as he continued his sentence, "we really have changed." He brushed some of his hair aside and added, "I'm not sure how I have, but...I'm sure I have in some way."

"Much warmer and stronger," Asbel answered. He crossed his arms casually and continued, "you used to be wary and cold. Not used to us," he chuckled and scratched his auburn hair. It always managed to move around everywhere. "I was determined to warm you up because I saw that nature in you, the one I see now." His expression was sullen but still warm, a physical form of bittersweet. "But... I didn't."

"You did," he was quick to correct Asbel. He was a wonderful friend and no way was he going to let Asbel feel like he wasn't a good person, an amazing person. "You gave me the most fun I ever had in my life, you've saved me in more ways than one, Asbel." He wasn't shy to pour this out to him, in fact, he waited for the day that he could. "My heart, my hopes, my life... even when far away, I just knew if I saw you again, which is what I dearly wanted, we would still be good to the other."

"Richard..." He was genuinely touched to hear this, unaware that Richard thought this way of him. He was actually surprised and confused by this. "Even though we hadn't know each other long, Richard?"

"You went out of your way to rescue me when you didn't have to, Asbel. If anything... it is I who should be asking you that question. You on the other hand...are very admirable. I admire your honesty, kindness, and friendliness. It inspired me to try to be as honest and friendly as I could, but...I still have hesitation towards meeting new people."

"You're just shy, then?" Asbel suggested with a slightly amused smile.

"I cannot afford to be shy..."

"Why not?"

"I need to be able to talk to cities and others if I am king, Asbel. I'm still adjusting to the fact I'm back here, needed to get things in order...while still being stuck in bed rest...I..."

"Hey, don't worry... everyone'll understand, Richard. You went through living hell and back and you can't even stand. Don't worsen your health by stressing out," Asbel murmured and gripped Richard's shoulder.

"I...surely hope so, Asbel," he replied as his worried frown deepened.

"And besides, we're catching up. So even more reason to worry less!" He saw Richard smile and chuckled, "There we go!" This was the Asbel Richard was looking for. But as he stared into his eyes... he also noticed that purple one. That red energy that changed one of the holder's eye color. His was somewhat burgundy, and Asbel's was purple. His large, pure eyes were still alluring to him despite their new odd appearance, but, he couldn't help but feel his heart sink; guilt. Asbel was alarmed that the smile fell so quickly and asked, "What, Richard...?" Full of concern, he leaned in towards Richard, examining his bruises and bandages.

As the caring brunette done this, Richard murmured, "Your eyes..."

Asbel winced and adjusted to face his solemn best friend.

"Well..it is close to my blue?" He joked.

"I...worry for you even more now."

"Richard, I'm fine-" He gasped when he felt Richard's shaky, cold hand cup the side of his face where the eye was purple. His finger tips pressed into his cheek bone, but not enough to cause discomfort or pain. He felt his thin, soft fingers trace his face, and his heart beat oddly at the gesture. He was somewhat nervous, but more so confused. He could see in Richard's brown eyes that there were sadness and some other emotion he couldn't place. "Richard..? Why?"

"I know that... there is a strong possibility that you could do it, but, I can't help but fear if only a little bit. It took several years to take a full blown effect on me." His worry softened when he saw Asbel smile widely.

"Lambda is calm and at peace. Remember, Sophie and I could touch! So I'm safe, Richard!" He chuckled and patted Richard on the head gently. "Don't worry, don't stress, don't over think...! How many times do I have to repeat it?" He kept his light hearted tone, rubbing his hand through his shaggy blonde hair that was also on the road to recovery to what it once was. When he heard Richard exhale heavily, he replied, "There...much better." He could feel that he was relaxing from the head petting.

"...Thank you, Asbel..." He murmured quietly as he felt his eyes get heavy. His breathing relaxed, and he was just about close to sleeping until he heard someone else enter the room. He felt safe and didn't feel a need to be startled by the foot steps; they sounded tiny.

"Asbel."

"Sophie?" He replied in question and tilted his head. "Came to see Richard too?"

"Um... I was requested to pick you up..." She replied and looked between the two. Richard still made her uncomfortable, even with Lambda out he still stirred her emotions.

"Huh? 'Pick me up'?" He asked.

"Cheria wants to see you..."

"Oh, alright," he said and got right up. He knew the longer he took the naggier she would get. "Though, Sophie...is something wrong?" The constant pauses between her sentences always meant she was bothered or in thought about something.

"Um... No. But you should hurry to her, she's not too far from here, Asbel."

He frowned with concern, wishing he had more time to prey into the matter of Sohpie's discomfort. He sadly could not and sighed softly, "Alright. Stay with Richard, Sophie," he ordered Sophie before he turned to Richard. "I'll try to be back another time," and then excused himself out of the room.

Any relaxation Richard felt quickly left with Asbel.

His brown eyes quickly darted to the corner where Sophie was to the window where the sun was shining through. For a few moments Sophie did not speak, and neither did he, until the silence was too unbearable.

"Sophie, if you don't want to be here you don't have to be..."

"Asbel wants me here, though..."

"Do you want to be here, Sophie...?"

"That...I am unsure of. I do not want to leave you alone, but..."

"You are uncomfortable?"

"...Yes."

"I am too..." Though he admitted this, he felt like the adult of this situation and propped himself to sit up and try to face Sophie. "But, I'm sure Asbel taught you that growing people overcome these things, right?" the girl nodded, her lilac eyes full of focus. "So we'll overcome this," he replied with a coy smile.

"How...Richard?" She asked, hesitantly stepping away from the door and more into the room. It couldn't hurt to try, she felt.

"Hmm..." Richard hummed in thought. "Do you...remember most of your memories now, Sophie?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Do you... remember my hat?"

"That... green one?" She curiously asked as she slowly tilted her head in question.

Richard laughed softly in reply and answered, "Yes, that one. It's in here somewhere...perhaps somewhere in the top of my closet. It's quite big, though...don't get lost, Sophie."

"I'm sure I won't..." she calmly replied and just as calmly headed over to the closet. Despite the calm demeanor, she accidentally ripped the door out of the slide closet. "Oh..."

Richard was surprised, even though he vaguely recalled stories from childhood about her breaking doors without entirely meaning to.

"D-don't worry about that, Sophie..!" He called from where he was. He saw her nod and go in that closet anyway. Hearing her shuffle and climb around it. "Also, don't make too much of a mess in there..!" The shuffling noises calmed down, but activity could still be heard. He exhaled heavily once again, his body loosening and relaxing. Already, they stepped over one level of discomfort, maybe they can keep walking over them. Her company was nice as well... Almost nostalgic, even.

"Richard..." Sophie spoke in her usual soft way. She held the hat up as she stated, "I've found it..."

"Ah, that's wonderful, Sophie," he replied in a gentle tone. She was pretty adorable when she wasn't tense. "Sit on that stool over here," he instructed. Chipping one barrier after another, bringing a friend back together. She did as advised and handed him the hat. He was hesitant on taking the hat back, but Sophie was insisting that he did by nudging his hands with it. Still hesitant, Sophie instead placed it on his head, a little bit roughly due to reaching for him and almost falling.

"There, Tiger festival bro..." She said and gave him her best smile.

"Heh...you're going to call me Tiger festival now?" She nodded in response and he replied, "Very well then..." A wave of nostalgia steam rolled over his senses and he frowned. Nostalgia always felt warming, but at the same time so saddening. Asbel wasn't here right now...so it still felt incomplete and bothersome. He started to frown once more.

Sophie saw his frown and thought of it as confusing. She remembered Asbel telling her when something was confusing or if something seemed wrong, to always ask.

"Richard...What's wrong..?"

"Oh...Asbel," he answered simply. She surely wouldn't be able to see the big deal of telling her.

"Is something wrong with Asbel?" She asked hesitantly with worry. She too wondered about him having Lamba in him even though he appeared fine and that they could physically communicate.

"No..." He replied with a thoughtful frown.

Sophie tilted her head and observed aloud, "The same face..." Taking in what she was observing, she murmured, "Cheria makes that same face..."

"What do you mean?"

"When she thinks about Asbel, she suddenly looks like the way that you do. Bothered." And then his expression turned into that of a pained one at that bit of information. Someone else felt the way that he does—similar to what he does, and it was not a comforting thought, but neither a surprising one; Asbel was a very likable man. "Richard?" Sophie didn't understand complicated emotions.

"Yes?" And Richard was trying to keep it simple as possible.

"Don't look so sad. You are... Asbel's friend."

"Yes, but..." He caught his tongue, figuratively biting down on it. He needed to be better at holding things inside.

"But..?" Sophie asked with growing concern at his facial expressions. Having no idea how to word what he would say next, his face reddened the more he thought about it, and his feelings on the matter. Sophie worryingly asked, "Richard, do you feel sick? You have a red face..." He replied by shyly covering his lower face with his hand. The action was confusing to Sophie who preferred to receive verbal responses. "Richard, you can tell me what's wrong. I am your...friend...as well." There was slight hesitation in her sentence, she wasn't sure if they were truly friends or not from the way they have fought in the past. Still, she would go with the assumption they were.

Richard on the other hand couldn't recall a time he's been so nervous like this before. He slowly lowered his hand from his face, frown in place as he started into Sophie's eyes.

"Asbel..." He debated again if he should admit it. "...I wish would stay by my side more often." Sugar coated, subtle, indirect.

"You want Asbel to be by your side?" Sophie pondered for a moment and then nodded, "I understand..." That response made Richard bite his bottom lip. He hoped she didn't understand what he meant behind those shielding words. Sophie tilted her head, a crease appearing between her slender eyebrows, "Richard..? You look more pained. Does something more hurt?"

"Yes...But it'll be fine in awhile..."

"Really..?" He didn't really know, honestly. The mention of Cheria made his pain worse. He shrank into his bed a bit, in an attempt to get sleepy. Sophie reached out and gentle patted the young king on the head. She didn't fully comprehend, but this was the best comfort she could offer.

"Thank you, Sophie..." He batted his eyelashes once more. They were good catchers.

"The same tears..." Sophie murmured softly.

Thoughts rang in his head, "How did you notice? Why did you have to notice..?" He couldn't catch them in time and shifted over to his side, his hat falling off but still being on the bed.

"Richard?" She felt empathetic pain of some kind, and it only grew when she saw him slightly curl up. She heard his breathing grow increasingly ragged with the action. He was close to sobbing, even if softly. "What is this pain?" She felt emotion flutter roughly in her stomach. "Please at least talk to let it out..."

"I'm sorry, Sophie."

"Why are you apologizing? Did you do something wrong?"

He chuckled sadly at her innocence on the matter. He replied, "No...Just the feelings that I have. They hurt."

"Feelings that hurt?" Sophie paused to process this and think, "Such as... pain and sadness? Are you sad?"

She only really knew basic emotions, and Richard knew this. He said, "I'm sad, yes..."

"Why?"

"I...don't know how to explain that."

Sophie stared quietly for a moment an nodded again and said, "I understand. I didn't understand my feelings either, but...Asbel and Cheira and the others helped me understand. Maybe...I could help?"

Her care actually made his heart puff up a bit, the feeling of having a friend who was there, but it also felt a bit painful as well. He was slightly envious of how blissfully unaware she was of more complicated emotions; carefree of these things. Still, he didn't want to reject her kindness or risk corrupting her with depression so he played along.

"Perhaps..."

"What is making you feel sad?"

"When he's not here with me, when I think he doesn't feel as how I feel, that we will only grow further apart. Inevitably..."

She shook her head, the most defiant she'd ever been, "You will never grow apart. For seven years, Asbel never forgot about me or you. Or our friendship."

"Yes...but...there's a thin link."

"Thin link?"

"Sometimes...it feels like the bond is not as very strong as I think of it as. It feels like an obligation..."

She frowned deeply and asked, "Why..?"

"It...never feels comfortable anymore. It feels stiff and professional. An interaction I would have with anyone else who would call me 'your majesty' and disappear." He paused and looked down to the floor, hair covering his face. "This...always happens."

"I don't really understand, but... Asbel is your friend. He never gave up on you, not even once. He always believed that we could save you, even when everyone else had doubts."

"I wasn't conscious for that..." He sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, Richard. Asbel...will always be your friend."

He nodded sadly in reply. He didn't desire to talk anymore and felt that he needed a break through sleep.

"Sophie...I'm tired and it's getting late. You should head to wherever you need to be, alright?"

"I understand," she replied and walked around the bed, heading for the door.

"Sophie..."

"Yes?" She asked as she turned around.

Richard reached behind him and grabbed his hat. He then reached for her hand, his smile weak and tired.

"Here."

"Why are you handing it to me?"

"I am giving it to a friend whom I appreciate."

Sophie smiled warmly and took the hat and placed it on her head. She didn't take the time to look at it in the mirror, but hurried out the door and this time, carefully closing it.

Every time he felt a warm, nice emotion, it always immediately left him...

And he couldn't understand why.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard's form was sunken into the bed from laying in it for so long. He slowly tilted his head upward to see the clock with dreary amber eyes. The time, more so the number, affected his heart rate for a millisecond; seven. Seven felt like the largest number in Richard's world and like a judging number as well. Anything that had a major effect on his life was on that number. He sighed heavily and turned over onto his side and saw his favorite pair of boots. He hadn't worn them in a while, and probably wasn't going to at this moment, but the number, the shining sun, and those shoes were telling him to try. To try for this very moment.

He clenched his bed sheets bracing for pain in his joints, but to his surprise, the pain wasn't as severe as earlier. He sighed with relief and moved out of the bed with much more haste from growing excitement. His toes tapped the ground before the rest of his feet pressed onto the ground. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing his sore legs. He decided he was going to walk from the bed to the door which wasn't too far away. The check point would be his desk, where his very comfortable chair was if he had to sit from the stress of walking again. As he got the will to go for the first few motions of standing, he gripped his bed-post and shakily stood up.

He evened his breathers before he took his first step that felt so strangely slippery. He had lost a bit of his balance by lying down for so long. He was going to put his motor skills on the run again and motioned his other leg to take the next step. His legs were shaking as he leaned against the wall for support. At this rate, he was going to have little pearls of sweat trailing down his forehead from the extra work it took to make his legs move. He inhaled and exhaled, changing his mind – he was just going to walk to the desk for today and try further on other days. One step, two steps, he felt progression gracing him, excitement, until he stumbled on the third and cried out before meeting a blunt blow with his desk. When he hit the ground with a harsh thud, his body rolled over onto his back in recoil. His eyes fluttered closed and he lost consciousness. When he opened his eyes again, it felt like only a few seconds had gone by, but he was absolutely startled to see Asbel looming right over him with very concerned eyes.

"Asbel?"

"Richard!" Asbel responded with more relief on his features now. "When I came in, you were bleeding from your head and sprawled out on the floor!" Richard winced. Not from the pain or the fresh memory, but how he was inelegantly sprawled out and bleeding like that in his pajamas and in his room. "What happened?"

"I have no idea," he answered and looked away from the protective friend for a moment.

"That's so worrying!" He added and brushed his stubby fingers across the bandage he'd placed on Richard's forehead a few moments ago. "At least it wasn't a serious wound..." He murmured during his seventh inspection.

"I-I apologize, Asbel. I'll be more careful!" He was slipping up on showing he was rather aware of what happened to his head.

"Don't worry! I'll just be here more often to protect you!" While churning his gallant mode into full gear, the hint flew right over his head.

Richard chuckled, "Every little thing?"

"Yes," the pseudo-knight answered very seriously. Richard laughed. "Why are you laughing, Richard?" Richard couldn't answer, and by laughing so much he was starting to feel his head pulse with a headache. Asbel saw and stated, "You're hurting your head!" As a weak demand of him to stop mysteriously laughing at him.

"I don't know what I'd do without you around, Asbel," Richard stated between his fading chuckles. "I was having a dull few days...and just for five minutes, you being here already have made my day better."

Asbel sheepishly rubbed his auburn hair at the praise. He wasn't used to praise or people being this way towards him, Richard always managed to make him flustered.

"..Five minutes you were conscious for you mean," he teased to try to turn the tables.

Richard resumed being flustered himself, and scratched his nose with his thin index finger.

"How long were you here for...?" He shyly asked.

"I, uh... didn't count. I just wanted to see you wake up mostly," Asbel answered.

"Ah...Thank you for watching over me," he murmured and nodded his head at an attempt to knock the blush off his face. Awkward silence hung over their heads after his thanks. His heartbeat was rising in pace the longer the silence withheld and occasionally glancing over at Asbel who was looking up at the ceiling sheepishly.

Asbel on the other hand was confused about the silence. He would occasionally look over at Richard who was staring down at his hands that were clasped together. His long, blonde hair was over his face, so he could not see his expression or that his face was very peachy rather than its usual paleness. He stared long enough that when Richard did a test look over, their eyes locked. Neither of them blinked and the brunette tilted his head curiously at Richard's widened honey-brown eyes.

"Richard?"

He looked down at his hands again and murmured, "how have things been back at Lhant...?"

"Uh-" He was caught by surprise by the sudden question hop but answered, "Pretty swell, actually!"

"That's...good. It does means very much to you..." He was trying to gather up courage to regain his posture and not appear ill or weak. It was hard when their eyes locked that way, especially with their flushed faces. It almost felt mutual but Richard did not want to tell himself this.

"Yeah, I hope that I will do as good of a job as my father..."

"I'm sure you will, Asbel. I deeply believe in your ability and determination. I will support you as well."

"Heh, I want to say that's all that I need, but..." He smiled sadly as he finished with a question, "that would be pretty childish and naïve of me, wouldn't it?"

Richard replied with a wise smile and answered, "Perhaps... But aren't all beliefs and hopes a bit on the naïve side? Something that makes a human-being keep a little more positivity, like a naïve, innocent child? Isn't that where happiness lies...even if a small bit of it? Aren't we allowed to be happy as well? To happily look forward to something we can't calculate?"

"I wonder the same thing too, Richard..."

"I've figured, or you wouldn't have asked," Richard replied.

"Just Cheria and Hubert..."

"Never mind them, they go with what fits them best, you should go with what fits you best..." He looked at his lap and murmured, "in my opinion anyway..."

"And that opinion matters too..." Asbel quietly stated without looking over towards Richard's direction.

Silence hung in the room once again as the both of them fell into their own, but similar thoughts.

Richard started to wonder if Asbel had lost happiness along the way. He started to always appear sullen behind his smiles, as well as restrained. His posture was stiff at times, and when he put thought into other aspects about the current Asbel, his tone sounded bothered as if his heart was troubled. Richard looked over to Asbel who was looking down in silence. He inched his hand like a crawl towards Asbel, hesitating to reach out and give him a reassuring pat that he was not alone in whatever he felt or thought. He felt nervous of the contact, usually having his gloves on than not to make a bit of a barrier of raw contact. His face crumbled into a flustered expression as his hand slowly slipped backwards to him.

Asbel heard the light sliding against the cover material and directed his eye sight to the source. A shaky sliding hand. He looked up at Richard's face and tilted his head, asking, "Are you alright...?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You look bothered."

"Because you're bothered."

Asbel lightly gasped in surprise. He was, but how did he figure that out? He thought, "now what to do... Tell him it's not him because it isn't...or brush it off?" He decided to brush it off, "I'm fine, Richard. I'm not bothered!" His laughter was nervous.

"Do you no longer...believe in yourself, Asbel?" He asked hesitantly and quietly. What made Asbel lose his edge? He really wanted to find out.

Asbel stayed silent and turned away a bit. That one stung.

"Um, hello, Tiger festival, Asbel..." Sophie quietly greeted and stepped in, unaware of the prior tension between her two friends.

"H-hi, Sophie!" Asbel immediately greeted with a forced excited wave. He was still aching on the inside from the reflections.

"Hello, Sophie," Richard calmly greeted and nodded towards her presence. "Thank you for visiting."

"That's what friends do, right?"

"That's right," the two men replied in union.

When Sophie stepped into view. She had a large, fat, messenger bag. She climbed atop of a stool, opened the bag and dumped the full bag of plush dolls onto the bed. There were tigers and bears everywhere, pooling across his covers. Richard and Asbel were astonished by the spontaneity and what was inside that strange bag Sophie was carrying.

"I want you to get better, bro! I hope that these gifts and thoughts will aid you. I couldn't make cranes properly...neither do I think I would've been able to make one thousand of them. But neither could I fit one thousand dolls into this bag...I hope it'll make you feel better."

"Sophie..." Asbel murmured at the girl pouring her heart like that. He was both amazed and touched at the level of empathy she had for their older pal.

"Sophie..." Richard also murmured. The level of care he received and just how flat out adorable she and the dolls were left him stunned. He teared up and smiled widely at her. "Thank you, Sophie! I surely will get better, I promise!" Richard then looked over at Asbel, finally grabbing his hand and continuing, "And when that day comes... We'll all go back to our tree."

Sophie climbed up onto the bed in order to grab both Richard's and Asbel's hands to complete their old hand circle that they couldn't before. She gripped the tight of their hand tightly, and looked between them both happily, hopefully.

"I agree to that!"

"...So do I," Asbel stated and smiled warmly. It felt like home right now, like how things should be. "I look forward to it."

Richard burned this feeling into his heart, and it lasted even after hours upon their leaving. He requested that no one move or touch his gift from Sophie and cuddled into a few that were by his head.

He now had something to look forward to, and the energy given to him to achieve it.


	3. Chapter 3

Every morning when Richard woke up he would wake to a new stuffed doll next him, and every morning it would make him smile and fill his heart with warmth. Along with the dolls Sophie had given him his people would send him letters and small offerings.

Asbel was right, he had nothing to worry about when it came to his people.

The only thing he had to deal with now was the boredom of being unable to move. He wished it were easy to will himself to sleep whenever he chose to, but it wouldn't make the problem with his legs any better. No movement was no movement and that was the major problem. No matter the urge he had to practice walking he promised Asbel he wouldn't practice alone after his embarrassing accident.

If only Asbel visited more often...

He sighed and turned to his side. Every day he had to remind himself that Lhant was a very busy man and that he was fulfilling his responsibilities by learning how to govern Lhant as he should.

"But yet I cannot stop missing him so much..." Any servants that would come by to check on him or give him his necessities wouldn't stay for very long. They would get flustered and insist that they had to go fulfill other duties around his castle. The empty professionalism not only brought him pain, but self-consciousness as well. Was it just him that only felt this way? Was it abnormal to feel lonely? Was he supposed to not crave companionship or company? When he thought about it... besides his short lived mother, his father was never seen with much company besides her and he was just fine.

He clenched a stuffed tiger in response to that thought.

"So maybe...its just me."

He never asked his father about a lot of his tasks, expectations, or pointers. He did always think about how he wanted a kingdom without wars but not much more than that; something he was now cursing a little bitterly.

"Richard...?" He did not recognize the voice of the woman who called his name. She was soft and gentle sounding, as well as a little cautious. It took a bit of willing to turn around and sit up, and when he opened his eyes he flinched slightly. "I'm sorry if I startled you."

"It's alright, Miss Cheria. It's often very silent and uneventful here..." His eyes trailed back down to his lap as he spoke. He felt an ounce of distress.

"Ah... I see." After a brief pause of speech she giggled, "Those dolls... Sophie gave you more than I imagined."

"...Yes." He found it incredibly difficult to speak to her as much as he tried to say more than a few forced words.

"Hm... there are a lot of tigers here." When she received no verbal reply she shifted her gaze from the stuffed tigers to Richard who was also staring at the tigers; his fingers brushing at the ears of one. "Asbel got you a present as well-" She flinched at his sudden excited movement. Her lips twitched into a smile as she placed the box on the bed. She watched how his once dull eyes glistened with glee and that he smiled ever so softly at the box. His fingers that were once petting a tiger doll were now hesitantly reaching for the box. "It is your present, after all."

He sheepishly laughed and finally gripped the box. When he firmly held it in both of his hands he stared at the details of the box and the ribbon that held it together. A green box and a red ribbon that wasn't wrapped the neatest of ways but it looked like Absel tried his hardest to get it just right. He chuckled the young man's name lowly and thought of not whats inside the box... but the person who put this thing together.

"You should open it," Cheria urged curiously. She wondered what it was that made Asbel so flustered when she tried to see.

"I will later..." He was too shy to open it in front of her, a present from Asbel...

"Oh~ But Asbel put so much effort into the presentation...!" The suspense was slightly driving her to the edge. She didn't know what it was like to have a best friend sort of thing... to have a 'secret' exchange. It made her curious and it made her wonder about the kind of friendships Asbel had.

"I can see that he did..." He quietly replied with such warmth underneath, gently stroking the box he continued to look at in awe and appreciation. "I can't...bear to open it so soon because of that."

Richard was not used to genuine presents such as these. Cheria had to admit her defeat that he wasn't going to open the box right here and now and decided she might as well do her job.

"Do you have any pain anywhere?"

"...No." He did, but now the box had him preoccupied.

"Need any assistance?"

"No..." He was so mesmerized by the present he received he would be fine with being alone.

"How about we exercise your legs carefully?"

That caught a better hold of his attention, so much it was his full attention. He answered, "not with walking, correct?"

"We could..."

"Asbel wanted to assist me with that..."

She chuckled a fondly in reply and said, "Asbel's silly. He has much work to do and can't promise such a thing."

"...Asbel will find a way, he always keeps promises no matter the odds."

"But you don't want to be in bed forever, do you?" Silence. "The sooner the better right?" Silence.

She just couldn't understand this behavior.

"It hasn't been forever." He held his tongue on 'yet'. "To avoid accidents and injuries I... will practice leg movement with you..." He was incredibly uncertain of himself doing this with her, but he didn't want to reject her offers so quickly and coldly. He did appreciate her concern but at the same time he didn't appreciate her doubt in Asbel or their promises.

"Stretching your legs?"

"Whatever it is you have in mind, Miss Cheria." He blushed as he carefully placed the box on his desk and watched as she peeled the covers off of his lap. He was beginning to feel exposed...

"We're going to pedal your muscles. Get them used to the sensation of motion, alright?"

"...Right." He gulped when she touched his knee with one hand and the bare heel of his foot with the other.

"If it really hurts, I'll try to numb your pain a bit."

"I don't doubt that, Miss Cheria, thank you..." The wariness he felt for her were going away with her gentle touches and her kind smiles. He motioned his leg with her guidance; there wasn't much pain, just a feeling he was unused to because it's been so long. After a few minutes of moving both of his legs he felt a throbbing pain in them, tenderness. Without mentioning the discomfort or even displaying it upon his features, the nurturing woman massaged them right out. He wasn't sure whether to ask how she knew or thank her once again.

"You know Sophie really enjoys the hat you've given her. She wears it everywhere and it's so cute."

"Ah... it used to be mines when I was her size. Green is my favorite color, that's why the presentation of the box brightens my mood. He remembered..."

"Asbel's memory is very good, yes..." She couldn't help but think of the letter that this doting king wrote for Asbel. He was just absolutely fond of Asbel Lhant and it showed with every passing moment, every gesture given or received, the bond that they appeared to share far and near. "Asbel is very important you, isn't he?" She just had to test.

He felt heat rush through him at the question. Immediately he clasped his hands together and stared down at them; all actions subconscious.

"Yes?" It took much longer to answer than it should've. Cheria didn't have any answer, either. Neither was she sure of a different subject to talk about with him. "...How is he?"

"Working hard..."

"_How is he?_"Her hesitation was not confusion but something else. She has mentioned how busy he was already but not how his well being was.

"He's content with the way things are, average. "

He wanted to voice the contradiction in her answer but he left it alone, let silence hang into the air. While they were both patient types, Cheria had more experience with patience and emotional turmoil and out witted him there. No matter how uncomfortable the silence and lack of eye contact was, she stayed put. The box she delivered was picked up by the receiver yet again who examined it once more; the tension she felt from him lifting up once again. Her eyes were locked on the box and the hands on the box. His finger tips were twitching at the edges of the red material.

She stayed much longer than he expected her to and the agony of wanting to know what was in the box was getting to him. The need of something to help him escape the awkward. He gently pulled the ribbon apart and the hug of the box was completely loosened. His heart raced with excitement as he slowly lifted the top of the box up and placed it onto the bed. Inside the box was a hard back brown book. When he picked it up and opened it, it was like Cheria had disappeared. Turning past the author page he spotted Asbel's hand writing on an entirely blank page.

_I've always wanted to give you this book ever since I was a kid, Richard, but I never got the chance. The minute this book tumbled over while I was organizing things I just had to get it over to you somehow and as soon as possible! This book is really important to me and its one of my most prized possesions. Whenever I was ill or it was bad weather outside... I'd always read this book and it'd make time fly by... and make me feel better without fail too. I hope that my feelings and thoughts pass over to you through this gift, Richard. It's for you to always have._

Richard sighed deeply when he finished reading the final word to the letter. The happiness he felt... he believed it was being delivered already.

"Thank you for bringing this to me when he could not, Miss Cheria. I deeply appreciate getting this offer as soon as possible."

"No problem at all, your highness." She got up from where she was sitting and fixed her dress. "I'll be going now, get well soon. See you soon."

"Farewell." When she closed the door on the way out he turned another page of the book.

**a/n: NEXT CHAPTER HE FINALLY STARTS WALKING AGAIN.**


	4. Chapter 4

Asbel became increasingly flustered the closer he got to Richard's room. He was regretting his choice of present that he had given. Something child-like from Sophie was a given, but from him? That just seemed so dumb of him and he wished someone would've told him sooner before he shipped it over! He sighed, "I keep doing unintelligent things..." and strolled over to the closed double door. He gave the door a troubled stare as if he was asking it if he should go in there and show his face or not. The door said nothing but his heart said yes. He pushed it opened and the first thing he saw was Richard reading it while in bed.

The sound of the door opening made the recovering king turn his head and beam immediately upon sight.

"Asbel...!"

"Hey there, pal, I see you're reading your gift," he greeted in return a little sheepishly. It _seemed_ like he was enjoying it. It must mean that it had to have been a good present. He was still a little on edge, however.

Richard nodded and explained, "Yes. It reminds me of those days in childhood but much more vast... It makes me think of things we could've done had those incidents not occur so soon or at all." He smiled a little solemnly. It was a sweet memory, but a bitter 'could've been' as well. Asbel hesitantly nodded. He did wanted to take Richard on many adventures, he also wanted to see the castle he was invited to go to through the shrine's secret entrance. He was feeling the same bittersweet feeling his best friend was. He stepped closer to the bed and leaned on the crown of it.

"You know it's not too late to go on adventures, Richard..."

"...What do you mean. Asbel?"

"We can always go exploring, can't we?" The older man smiled momentarily but then it dropped. "...Right?"

"...I would like that, Asbel, I honestly would but... I have to get my country back together foremost." He looked back down at the book and traced his finger tips on the paper. To travel with Asbel would be living one of his dreams. Something he felt he had to work for first by taking care of his responsibilities first. If he could do that first and then have Asbel by his side... life would be all too perfect.

"I'm sorry..." He felt his heart wrench. This simple man didn't know the amount of complex leveling that was going on in the man he invited on an adventure's head. He too always worried they would drift apart, or worse, that he wasn't as impressive to him as he was in childhood, he always waned to be counted on by Richard, a part of his childhood, _his life,_ that felt untapped.

"I really appreciate the offer, Asbel. It makes me happy that you would want to cast time aside to do so with me," he smiled at him. "I won't be busy forever... You bring a point, it's never too late."

Asbel felt his warmth pass over and looked up from gazing at his shoes to Richard's smile. He smiled a halfhearted one and nodded.

"So... are you ready to start practicing, by the way?"

"Yes I am," he answered and grabbed his bookmark and carefully placed it between the pages he was currently at. "The book you've given me, Asbel... I wish I had something like that when I was a child. It's...rather fun to read."

Asbel chuckled softly in disbelief, "Really?" His friend nodded in sincere gratitude. "Maybe I should've gotten it here sooner?"

"I would've enjoyed it all the same, Asbel. No worries." He carefully placed the book aside and edged himself out of bed.

"Hey, you're less sore than the last time I saw you! That's great!"

"Yes, Cheria is splendid at her healing abilities. She certainly knows how to heal one's pain."

"Yeah, a lot of people want her help, and unlike most high class doctors she doesn't charge an arm and a leg for her services! There needs to be more people like her in the world." He smiles widely as he states this. He was very proud of Cheria's abilities and her kindness and was honored to be friends with such a young and aspiring woman. Richard silently nods, he couldn't help but feel just a little bit 'miffed' at that level of praise, even if he understood where Asbel was coming from. The extroverted man on the other hand chuckled, "Careful, Richard, you're a bit hasty."

"It's alright... maybe I'm testing out how well _you_ can do your job, ah?" He smirked playfully when he saw Asbel's appalled expression. To further his game he stepped out of bed, and as expected, his protective friend gripped his arm.

"Richard..." He pouted angrily at him, and it furthered when he smiled at him. "Not funny, I want you to be careful." The blonde king laughed at his expression and his words.

"Haha, Asbel... you're so...pure hearted."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're always so true to your feelings and your thoughts." He looped an arm over Asbel's shoulder, their 3cm difference coming in handy. He could state that he had better balance since the last they saw each other, but he enjoyed the closeness, the gesture.

"You aren't?"

"I try to be," he sighs. As he thought about the one thing he wished to be honest about, his heart hammered against his rib cage and his face flushed.

"...So do I," Asbel felt a little guilty that Richard thought he was _that_ honest. He held a lot of things inside, he's still holding things inside now.

"...Right." That rung bells in his memory banks. "Perhaps as we walk we can talk about it, Asbel? I don't want your heart to be burdened, neither do I want you to have any weight on your shoulders as long as I can help it."

He was still afraid to talk about himself because without being aware of it, he was developing self-esteem issues. He admitted, "I'm not sure where to even begin..."

"That's alright, Asbel, take your time." He was a little more comfortable standing up, and felt secure with Asbel supporting his weight. "I can take steps, just cover for me."

"Right." His room was very large, perhaps unnecessarily so, but it was a good practice ground.

"We should walk around here first. Then to my closet."

"Your closet? Why there?"

"I want to change into something more suitable for outside my room."

"Huh?"

"You're here with me after all, Asbel." His eye lids lower as he continues, if a little flirtatiously. "This could be our first adventure~"

"I.." He paused for longer than necessary before uttering out, "Yeah I guess..." Next he was tugged on by Richard taking the first step. "Okay, Richard!" This treatment was feeling oddly similar to how Malik made a mockery of him to entertain his odd sense of humor. He positioned Richard just right and walked with him in paces. "So immediately to the closet...?"

"Correct."

"I thought we were going to walk around in here first?"

"I've changed my mind, I'm tired of this room," he answered with a soft chuckle. "I don't want to confine you here too, Asbel."

"It's alright, Richard."

"No...Let's go, please," he chuckled and tried to make him move faster. Reaching the closet he leaned against the knobs as he secured his buckling knees. He was a little tired but he was determined to make the best of this time. "Don't worry about me, Asbel," he informed when he felt the gentleman grip his shoulder with concern. "Can you get my boots for me?"

"Your _boots_, Richard? They have quite a bit of leverage!"

"You're with me." Asbel choked at the repeat of those words. "I'll be alright, I very much believe in you." With that he stepped into the closet, not seeing Asbel sheepishly scratch at his forehead with a feint blush. Unlike his recovering friend, he had fully functional legs used to carrying weight and walking. \He was able to get the boots quickly and return at the closet door. He gave him a few moments before he started to feel like he was taking too long and began to worry.

"Richard?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright in there?"

"Yes, why?"

"I mean if you need any assistance..." As he states this he opens the door and walks in. He captured a glimpse of his golden hair cascading down his bare shoulders before seeing the blonde man flinch and tumble over to the side in a curtain of clothing. "R-Richard!" He dramatically cried out as he reached for him. "I had a feeling this would happen!"

"A-Asbel!" This embarrassed him so much that his blush had traveled to other places. He couldn't cry out, 'please don't come over here' in time before the protective brunette came by and saw his distressed red face. His eyes added to expression by growing wide in horror.

"Richard!" He got on level with the king who was still staring at him with such shock. "Oy!" He was confused by Richard turning away into the 'curtains' of clothes hanging up. "Let me help you up." There was just so much Richard wanted to say. A mixture of negative responses as well as 'positive' ones, but he done neither. Even without replying to him Asbel acted on his own and touched his heated bare skin. He had no choice but to oblige and he done so by screwing his eyes shut and standing up with him. He was very weak in the knees from this entire situation. "I'm sorry I'm failing you, Richard!"

"A-Asbel..." He was beginning to feel weak everywhere. "C...can you..."

"Can I what?"

"_Please_ exit the closet..." He felt himself tugged along and added, "without me."

The gallant man snorted at that request, "I can't leave you alone like that again!"

So many ways to reply to that. 'Sure you can!', 'your fault I fell!', 'please, I'm embarrassed!' But which did he go with?

"Asbel... I'm embarrassed." He hoped in thought, "please have mercy on me."

"Why?" No mercy.

"J-just give me...a moment. Out of the closet." Asbel did not abide.

"Please let me help you, it's not a time to be so prideful, Richard!" He was entirely missing the point, but Richard was far too flustered to do anything else about this. Since his strangely behaving friend was spacing out, he grabbed articles of clothing he recognized: the black and pink coat with the cape attached, along with the light grey tunic that had the dark gray frills that just went so nicely with everything. He carefully fit the tunic over him and fixed his hair back in order, then he fit the coat on him and smoothed the frilly part just right. "There..."

Luckily for Richard he already had his pants on. He nodded and let Asbel lift him back up; all that was left were his boots and he was good to go. Out of the closet he was carefully sat down on a stool. He didn't bother to protest, Asbel was already so concentrated with everything that he was doing. He carefully strapped the buckles on the boots always asking, 'not too tight, right?' before continuing on. When finally fully dressed, Richard sighed out heavily and continued to look down at his lap still very much embarrassed. The head pat worsened it.

"Asbel, _why?_"

"Hm?" He tilts his head. "Because I care about you, obviously." Richard pouted a little...angrily? "Oh, Richard, please don't be angry with me!"

"I'm not angry..." He murmured. Just confused at how he should feel. While he _loved_ Asbel very much... he still couldn't help but still feel so bothered that not only did he see most of his body bare he dressed him as well and without issue. That could mean many things to his currently uncontrolled frenzy of thoughts.

"I didn't want to embarrass you but I didn't want you to be left in an inconvenient situation...! A-anyway... we could both forget about this if that'll make things better. You wanted out, remember? So, uh... Let's get going, yeah?" He crouched down with his back facing him. It almost looked like an invitation for a piggy back ride, but it was so the embarrassed king could lean his weight on him. When the invention was taken, the simple but caring brunette rose up carefully and wrapped an arm around his flustered friend's waist and _snuggly_. "Ready?"

There was a long pause and a swallow of a figurative lump in his throat before finally answering, "...yes" in a very tiny voice.

Asbel turned his head to see his friend's condition. His face was still red, his eyebrows were twitching and he was constantly batting his thick eye lashes. This all translated to Asbel as...

"Whoa, you're not beat are you? It's alright if you are! I don't mind sitting around with you until you feel up to walking!" Richard just closed his eyes again before placing himself back down on the stool. "Okay." And the brunette sat on the plush carpet next to him and looked up. "Sometimes I think you push yourself through too much, Rich."

"...Sometimes I think so too." Absel laughs softly and leaned against the wall while still resting on the carpet. "So..." He tried to turn his head to face Asbel but it felt locked in place at his lap instead. "Our conversation from your last visit..."

The double edged sword was withdrawn with that question. Where could it go from here?


End file.
